Various coatings are applied to metal substrates. It is highly desirable that the metal substrate be effectively cleaned of contaminants prior to the application of the coating so that the useful coating life may be prolonged. Contaminants include liquid halogens, sulfur compounds, and occasionally nitrogen compounds. Such surface contaminants include water soluble salts, such as chlorides, sulfates and nitrates. On steel substrates such salts are iron salts (ferrous and ferric salts.)
The presence of water soluble salts on substrates has long been recognized as a major factor in reducing coating life. The detrimental effect of these contaminants on coating performance has been discussed in coatings related literature for almost 30 years. Water soluble salts on a substrate initiate coating disbondment (and substrate corrosion) through an osmotic blistering process which is described below.
In the event of a media blasted steel substrate, ferrous chloride is formed whenever steel or iron soluble chloride in moisture are in contact. This reaction, in itself, is a strong corrodant of steel surfaces. Upon exposure to air, ferrous chloride oxidizes to ferric chloride, a hygroscopic salt with a natural affinity for moisture in the air. Trace amounts of either ferric or ferrous chloride remaining on the substrate accumulate moisture from the air resulting in the formation of a concentrated iron chloride solution on the surface of the steel substrate. Iron ions, chloride ions and water comprise an electrolytic solution that drives an electrochemical corrosion reaction. Coatings applied over such a substrate fail in a short period of time due to the concentrated iron chloride solution on the substrate drawing water through the coating by osmosis and creating a blistering or disbondment of the coating. Rates of coating failure due to osmotic blistering are dependent on the thickness and porosity of the coating.
Contamination of substrates from soluble salts has been identified as the source of coating failure and has been thoroughly documented. Practical cost effective solutions to the problem have eluded routineers in the coating science field. Complicating the search for cost effective solutions is the lack of standards defining acceptable levels of soluble salt contaminations or concentrations on substrates. The level of cleanliness required varies significantly with the service environment and the characteristics of the coating selected. However, independent of these variables, "the cleaner the substrate, the greater the resistance to coating disbondment".
Until recently, blast cleaning specifications have not addressed removal of non-visible surface contaminants. Conventional grit blasting techniques were not designed to remove ionic contamination. Dry abrasive blasting can not efficiently remove localized sources of corrosion initiation sites (commonly referred to as corrosion cells) because an operator may not be able to see such contaminants and direct a dry grit blast against such corrosion initiation sites. Efforts to develop methods for removal of these non-visible contaminants from substrates have been generally unsuccessful although several techniques have been tried with partial success, such as, for example, (1) dry blasting followed by water rinsing (several cycles), (2) hard grit wet abrasive blasting, (3) high pressure washing, and (4) acid washing followed by water rinsing.